In the process of agricultural land irrigation, in order to improve the watering quality of surface irrigation and the level of controlling and managing surface irrigation, the surface irrigation is generally controlled in real time. Generally, to control surface irrigation, one manner is to rely on empirical data to control the border inflow rate or the irrigation duration.
However, it is well known that, surface irrigation cannot be accurately controlled by merely relying on empirical data.